


Working Things Out

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl decides to finally confront Ron and try to work things out between them. It goes better then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something pre-finale. If anyone wants me to add a smutty part to this just drop me a comment and let me know.
> 
> Also if you have any requests for a CarlxRon fic let me know.

Carl was fed up with Ron, his attitude, his need to keep fighting him on everything. It was creating unnecessary tension, even if Carl could get why. They needed to work this out before it went too far, before one of them ended up dead. Or worse someone ended up dead because of them. Ron was still his friend somewhat, his only friend that was around his age anyway.

Getting the other boy to one of the unused houses wasn't too hard. He lied about a thing or two but it got the job done. They were tucked away from everyone else, they had the privacy to deal with their shit. 

Carl turns on his heel and locks the door, the click of it echo's throughout the room. He knows he has Ron's attention before the other even speaks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron's voice now fills the quite room. It causes Carl to turn and look at him, determination on his features.

"We need to work this out, whatever this is. I want my friend back." Carl starts, hoping the sentiment would ease things in the right direction. Though a sour expression crawls over Ron's features, his shoulders squaring. Like he was ready for a fight and it makes Carl sigh.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Carl asks then, keeping it as direct as he could. "Is this about Enid? About your dad? Just tell me. Tell me why you hate me so much, tell me how to fix this."

"You can't fix this." Ron quickly cuts in, "You just... being here. Everything turned to shit. Everything's wrong." He takes a step towards Carl, staring him down.

"I didn't do this." Carl says then not moving as he watched Ron get closer. 

"Maybe not, but you left me. I needed you and you just didn't care. You tried to run off after Enid. You'd be dead if I didn't stop you." Ron gets a bit closer, his gaze still intense.

"I didn't leave you... she needed my he--"

"I NEEDED YOU! She left you man, she played us both and left just like that. She doesn't care about you anymore then she cared about me." Ron was nearly shouting now.

"So this is about Enid." Carl says carefully, brows furrowed. 

"It's about me... and you." Ron lets out a frustrated sound before slapping Carl's hat off his head. "Me and you!" He says again a bit louder. His face twisted up in few different emotions and Carl couldn't tell what was happening anymore. 

"Don't you get it?" Ron questions and Carl shakes his head no. Unsure of what else to do, he wasn't expecting this conversation to go in this direction. Whatever direction this even was.

"You think you're so smart! But you're so dumb. So stupid." Ron steps away and runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ron just tell me, what am I missing?" Carl questions, stepping towards the other boy this time. Closing the gap between them, "Ron."

Ron's expression softens a bit as he looked down at Carl. His shoulders slightly deflating, "It doesn't matter." He tries to move away but Carl stops him, hand reaching out to grab his shirt.

Ron shoves Carl then, looking at his with a kicked puppy expression before shoving him again. "Ron stop it." Carl blocks the next shove best he could. Though he stumbles back a bit, "Ron!" 

Ron doesn't listen, shoving Carl before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back towards himself. They spin a bit as Carl struggled out of the hold. Once a bit steady Ron shoves Carl harder this time. Sending the shorter boy falling back. His legs hit the bed and he is soon sprawled on top of it. Moving backwards trying to scramble off the other end of the bed. But Ron's already there, shifting and sitting on Carl's hips to stop him from getting away. Hands struggling to pin Carl's wrist above his head on the bed. With some effort he accomplished his goal, pinning a still wiggling Carl onto the soft unused bed.

"Ron." 

Carl says in an urgent tone, shifting his hips up to trying and get him off. Though it works a bit, Ron lets out a soft sound. His face turning red and his eyes fluttering. Seeing that Carl furrows his brows, repeating the action again. And it has the same results, Ron's grip on him loosened enough so Carl could roll them over.

Looking down at Ron, Carl pressed the boys arms to the bed. Shifting and pressing his way between his thighs. Ron doesn't protest, looking up to Carl with a red face and parted lips. "Look you... stop confusing me. Just tell me what's happening. " Carl says with frustration in his voice.

Ron looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't. Instead he releases one of his arms from Carl's hold and grabbed the hair on the back of the other boy's head. Using the hold bring Carl's face down to his own so he could kiss him. It was rough and messy and there was a small clanking sound as their teeth hit. Ron keeps him there, and Carl is too stunned to pull away. It finally dawn's on him, and there is a moment of. Oh.

Carl's hand moves to Ron chest and he pulls back a bit. Taking a breath before leaning back in. It's softer then the last, gentler and less needy. It was a real kiss. Carl's first kiss. 

Pulling back again for air Ron makes a small sound, his body arching a bit as he tried to pull him back down. 

"I didn't know--"

"Stop talking." 

Ron cut him off, pulling Carl back down into another kiss. His other hand moving down to run the length of Carl's torso, pausing at his hip. Fingers pressing up and running over soft skin. A small gasp comes from Carl, but it's lost somewhere against Ron's lips. With Carl's lips parted Ron takes the opportunity to lick at his pouty bottom lip. A small sound vibrates through Carl's chest.

The hand moving up Carl's bare chest pauses once it can't go any further. Nails then scrape over pale skin leaving angry red marks behind. "Shit." Carl mumbles before pressing a bit harder into the kiss. His own hand yanking Ron's t-shirt up, before his hand dropped down to run over his stomach. It was Ron's turn to make a small sound, something near a moan.

"Just take the damn thing off." Ron huffs between their lips with a bit of agitation in tone. "Ron maybe we should ta--" Carl is cut off again, Ron's hands moving to tug Carl's flannel down and off his arms so he could tossing it off the side of his bed. 

"You wanted to work things out, we're working them out." Ron then said, moving to grasp the hem of Carl's t-shirt and with a bit of help it was soon off Carl's body.

He flushes from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. Feeling stupid being the only one shirtless, Carl runs his hands over Ron's hips before up to pull his shirt off as well.

Once both of them were shirtless Ron runs his hands over Carl's waist, then up his back. Trailing over his spine before pulling him back down. His legs hitching up a bit to lock on the other boys slim hips. So Carl was down on him fully, touching from their groins to their chests.

It makes Carl shiver feeling hot and cold all over at once. And they were kissing again. Somewhere between desperate and sweet. Carl is the first to deepen the kiss, though it was mostly on accident. His tongue happen to run over Ron's lower lip which resulted in him parting his lips and allowing Carl access. It was strange and awkward the first few tries, but he manages to get the hang of it. A soft little moan leaving him to only disappear into the other boy's mouth.

It was all overwhelming his senses, his body twitching. Carl pulled back with a gasp. "Maybe we... should take a moment." He gasps in another breath. Ron nods and takes a few deeps breaths as well. His hands falling to then to the button on Carl's jeans.

"You and me." Carl says then, "This is what you meant?" He hated to ruin the moment but he needed to know.

"Yeah." Ron nods a bit and licks at his lips. His fingers moving to pop the button on Carl's jeans. "You and--" He pulls the zipper down, "Me."

Carl swats at his hand, "I'm being serious."

"Me too." Ron says, "I thought I hated you for what your dad did. For Enid. For everything that was going wrong. But I don't, I hate you because I want you. I liked you from when we first met, I tried to tell you but you were just so infatuated with Enid." He shakes his head, "My dad died and you were with her, she left and you wanted to go after her. When I stopped you, you shoved me away. I needed you, I needed my friend."

"I'm sorry." Carl says quietly, his hands move to run over Ron's chest. Fingers moving to run up until they were brushing against soft cheeks.

"Do you want me?" Ron asks then, looking up to Carl with that kicked puppy expression again. 

Carl parts his lips, a beat passes between them before he was nodding his head. "Yeah." 

Ron smiles a bit, pulling Carl back down so he could kiss him again. Less rough and with more meaning, more confidence. Carl holds Ron's face in his hands gently as he returned the kiss.


End file.
